


Love Don't Live Here

by anglesandbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are good, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lady Antebellum, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglesandbluecats/pseuds/anglesandbluecats
Summary: After a long day at work all Dean wants is to have a beer then go home, but of course he gets a surprise visit and nothing can ever be simple for him.Based off of Lady Antebellum's song Love Don't Live Here





	Love Don't Live Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall!! Sorry it's been awhile, I was actually out of the country for a few months and haven't gotten the chance to write anything. I had this idea a long time ago and thought it would be so much fun to write and so I started and then left it... I tried to finish it but I don't think I got it exactly how I wanted but its better than nothing and I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! I'll try to write some more now that I'm back. Comments and kudos much appreciated! Thanks yall and enjoy! :)

All Dean wants at the moment is a nice cold beer from his favorite bar after the long day he had. This morning he had to go into the shop early to get a head start on a ’57 Ford Thunderbird that needs to be done within the week. The car came to him in awful shape and the owner expects it to be in mint condition when Dean is done. It’ll be a project, but it is exactly what Dean loves to do. Fix up classic cars and restore them to their former beauty. He got lucky being able to do his dream job.

His “uncle” Bobby owns an auto shop that Dean has worked at since he was a kid in high school. He promised Dean that if Dean graduated college he would allow half of his shop to be transformed into a restoration business for Dean. So, Dean kicked ass in his courses and graduated as one of the highest in his mechanical engineering class. Since Dean held up his side of the deal so did Bobby and the Winchester Classics Restoration Business was created.

That was four years ago. Business was slow at first, but with the help of his own classic 1967 Chevy Impala and a few other cars he worked on business took off. Sometimes if Dean has the time he will take a couple cars to some shows to get some more recognition and customers. He loves every part of it. The people. The cars. The work he gets to do. It can be hard though on the long days. Like today for example. Ten hours of work and he deserves a beer before heading home. Dean walks across the street from the shop to his favorite bar, The Roadhouse, which is conveniently owned by his “aunt” Ellen.

He walks in and instantly relaxes. The bar is like a second home to him. He sees Jo up at the bar and makes his way over.

“Sup Dean-o? Long day?” Jo asks when she sees him.

“Yep, gotta get that Thunderbird done this week.”

Without needing to be asked Jo sets a pint of the beer on tap in front of him. Dean picks up the glass to take a sip but freezes when he sees Jo watching him. She hesitates there for a second which causes Dean to raise an eyebrow in questioning.

“Lisa stopped by yesterday,” Jo says cautiously.

At the sound of that name Dean’s blood runs cold. He sets his glass down a little more forcefully than he should’ve and looks at his friend, “What?

“Apparently she’s back in town for a week for business or something,” She explains. Dean just nods his head and finally sips at his beer. He is fully aware of the blonde watching him, wanting to say more but not sure how.

“Just spit it out Jo,” He growls probably too harshly.

“She asked about you,” She replies getting tired of Dean’s attitude, he doesn’t blame her. None of what happened was her fault so there’s no reason to take his anger out on her. Dean doesn’t have a response to that. He wants nothing to do with the woman. Not after how she left him nearly three years ago. He’s finally at a place where he can say he’s happy. And there is no way in hell he is going to let that woman ruin that for him.

Dean finishes his beer and leaves a larger tip for Jo than he normally does. She deserves it for putting up with him. As he stands up Jo catches his attention at the hostess stand. Dean knows he should apologize so he walks over.

“Jo I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I’m just finally happy again, you know?” He says hesitantly, still not use to expressing his feelings. He’s getting better though.

Jo’s face softens, and she pulls him into a hug, “I know. But Dean, be careful. She had that look in her eye that basically screams she wants something and will do anything to get it.”

“Thanks for the heads-up kiddo,” He says honestly before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Dean walks out of the bar to his Baby and drives home. The thought of what awaits him brings a smile to his face and if he speeds just a little bit more, well no one needs to know.

Unfortunately, his smile falls from his face when he sees what, or rather who, is waiting for him on his front steps. A scowl quickly replaces the smile that was there seconds ago as he pulls into his driveway. Dean shuts off the car but remains sitting trying to get his anger under control before he opens the door. With one last deep breath he steps out of the car and braces himself for what’s going to happen next.

“Lisa,” Dean greets coolly when he meets her on the porch. She’s wearing a tight black dress showing off her curves that Dean once loved and would worship every chance he got. Now he feels nothing but disgust looking at her. A confident smirk is plastered on her face as she struts over to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into him, not noticing how tense he is when she touches him, or if she does notice she doesn’t care.

“Hey babe, I missed ya,” Lisa says as she leans in to kiss him. Luckily Dean turns his head before their lips met and instead, she ends up kissing his cheek. To Dean’s great displeasure she then moves to his neck and starts mouthing along the sensitive skin there. His arms still hang by his side, hands clenched into fists, trying his hardest not to let his anger get the best of him. Finally, Lisa gets the hint and backs away a step, with her arms still around his neck sadly.

“What’s wrong? Didn’t you miss me?” she asks with genuine confusion on her face, “I thought you would be happy to see me again.”

Dean can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes him. Finally, he reaches up and removes her arms from him, “And please do tell me why on Earth I would be happy to see you again Lisa?”

“You love me,” She says is so simply like it’s the only possible answer.

“Loved Lisa. I loved you, before you cheated on me, said I wasn’t good enough for you, then slammed the door when I told you to leave,” Dean replied calmly. He steps around her and notices the bags sitting by the door. “What are you doing here, Lisa?”

“I came to see you and thought we could get back together. You know how good we were together and everything that happened is in the past! We can start over, come on you know you want to,” Lisa replies while walking towards him again. She leans up on her toes to try to kiss him again and Dean takes a step back causing her to frown. Her confident look from earlier is replaced with a glare that would bring a weaker man to his knees begging for forgiveness. Luckily Dean is far past that, so it has little effect on him.

“I gotta say Lis, you got some nerve waltzing back here. But I moved on so go ahead and pick up your bags and leave,” He says barely holding the anger back in his voice.

“How dare you?” She hisses at him, “I loved you and I know you still love me so stop being ridiculous and let me in to our house already.”

Dean laughs out loud finally releasing his anger, “How dare I? I have done nothing wrong in this situation. And our house? This is my house, always has been. As for my love for you? That love doesn’t live here anymore, and you don’t either, so do us both a favor and leave before you embarrass yourself.”

Just then the door behind Dean opens.

“Dean?” A deep gravelly voice that instantly brings a smile to his face, speaks behind him. “What’s going on? I heard yelling.”

Dean turns around and sees the gorgeous man with messy dark hair and striking blue eyes. Instantly his anger melts away and is replaced with butterflies. They’ve been together for almost a year now and the butterflies still haven’t gone away. Dean reaches out and grabs the closest hand to him bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says with a smile getting lost in the sea of blue like he always does. He feels like a boat lost at sea every time he stares into those eyes, which is quite often according to their friends’ complaints and stories. Calm washes over him and everything else about melts away. That is until a throat clearing interrupts them. Instantly Dean tenses up again and turns with a scowl on his face ready to yell at Lisa but a gentle hand on his arm stops him.

“Oh, hello there, I’m Castiel,” his boyfriend says calmly with a smile on his face and his hand extended towards Lisa. Lisa ignores the hand and looks the two men up and down, her eyes resting on where Cas’ hand is on Dean’s arm still. Then she meets Dean’s gaze with a cold look.

“So, what you’re gay now?” She asks darkly.

“Bi actually, and always have been. Was long before you came around that’s for sure,” Dean says with a smirk. He never did tell Lisa about his sexuality, it never came up, so he never bothered with it.

A look of disgust makes its way to her face and without another word she picks up her bags and storms off the porch. Once she’s in her car and out of sight Dean lets out the breath, he didn’t know he was holding. A strong comforting hand rubs up and down his arm waiting patiently for Dean to explain. He turns around and instantly wraps his arms around Cas bringing the other man to him in a hug. Cas hugs back immediately and they stand there for what feels like hours before Dean pulls back. Without saying a word, he links his fingers with Cas’ and leads him inside to the living room. They sit side by side with their thighs pressed together, their hands still linked together resting comfortably in Cas’ lap. Dean feels even more exhausted than he did before and all he really wants is to sleep but he knows he owes Cas an explanation.

“So that was Lisa, I told you a little bit about her,” Dean starts talking looking at Cas. “Jo told me today that she was in town for work or something but asked about me and well I didn’t think she would actually come to the house. But she did and expected everything to be the same, that we would get back together like nothing even happened. Like she didn’t cheat on me and break my heart. She didn’t think that I would have moved on from her and luckily for me I did. I met the most amazing man that I love more than I have anyone else and somehow he loves me back and that’s all I need in my life.”

A smile pulls at Cas’ lips, one of those rare gummy smiles, and Dean can’t help but smile back.

“I love you so much Dean,” Cas says with so much warmth in his eyes which causes Dean to feel those butterflies again.

“I love you too Cas,” Dean replies while leaning over to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. He moans at the feeling of those slightly chapped lips on his own and soon their kisses get more urgent and heated. Dean moves to straddle Cas’ lap and Cas’ hands find their familiar place on Dean’s hips. They kiss for what feels like an eternity before Cas mumbles something about the bed room, and soon Dean finds himself being lifted. Instinctually he wraps his legs and arms around Cas as he is carried towards their bedroom. Seconds later Dean is thrown onto the bed and the gorgeous man he is lucky enough to call his climbs over him claiming his lips once more.

A few hours later the two of them are laying in the bed with Cas’ head resting on Dean’s chest and Dean’s arm wrapped around him. There is a smile on his face and Dean couldn’t be happier with how his life turned out. Seeing Lisa again reminded him how lucky he is now with someone who loves him just as much as Dean loves him and they both know neither of them could ever hurt the other. With a content smile and a light kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, Dean falls into an easy deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the song this fic is based on! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07hfS8zf5zA


End file.
